


Pro Helenku

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chodit na školu, která je pod nadvládou Moriartyho není nebezpečné, pokud nejste pro Jima dost zajímavý.<br/>John ale to štěstí nemá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Helenku

**Author's Note:**

> Vlastně jsem se krotila.. Mohlo to dopadnout hůř.

John kráčel po chodbě s myšlenkami pryč a učebnicemi přitisknutými k hrudi.

Jak dlouho to vlastně je?

Oh ano. Dva roky.

Před dvěma lety, když byli v prváku se Holmesovi odstěhovali.

Sotva si se Sherlockem přiznali lásku, musel odjet.

Ale slíbili si, že se pak najdou.

Je to trošku naivní, to John uznal, ale věřil tomu.

Ostatně stále si dopisovali. Už ne tak často, ale psali si.

Jednou se k Sherlockovi opět přitulí.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhlo zvonění na hodinu.

John se rozhlédl, aby se zorientoval.

„Ale ne.. dnes ne.“ šeptl skoro zoufale, když uviděl Morana.

John se otočil, aby rychle zmizel, ale Sebastian ho dohnal.

Bez sebemenšího problému chytl Johna a odtáhl ho i přes jeho protesty pryč. Hodil ho do menšího kabinetu a zavřel za ním.

Moran pak zůstal stát na chodbě.

John se posadil a zarazil se, když si všiml Irčana sedícího na lavici.

„Ty zasranej bastarde! Co zase chceš?!“ vyštěkl John.

Jim se na něho usmál. „Nebuď hrubý. Nejdříve pozdrav, potom zájem o to, jak se dotyčný má a teprve potom ostatní kecy.“

John si odfrkl a vstal. „Co chceš?“

„Zase ten vražedný tón, Johníku?“

John se otočil a utekl ven z kabinetu.

Nesnášel Jima za to co mu dělá. Co se sem přistěhoval tyranizuje všechny za pomoci Morana a ostatních nohsledů, ale nejvíc ze všech Johna. Jak sám Jim říká – ‚Pro tebe mám slabost‘.

Všechno to začalo Powersem.

John s tím ale nedokázal nic dělat. Musel nechat i fotbalu, jelikož měl všechny hráče pod palcem Jim.

Jak hráče tak i trenéry a učitele. Z Jima se stal místní tyran a nikdo se ho nepokoušel zastavit.

Ať žije strach!

Johnovi se zhoršil fyzička a podstatě každodenní rvačka s Moranem mu nějak extra nepomáhá. Obzvlášť když nad ním nikdy nevyhrál.

Sotva se John dostal na chodbu, Moran ho chytil a zatáhl ho zpátky.

John se bránil, ale bylo to k ničemu.

Sebastian opět zavřel dveře, ale tentokrát zůstal uvnitř.

„Jsi rozkošný.“ zavrněl Jim.

John po něm šlehl pohledem a zaútočil na něj.

Než se ho však stačil dotknout, Moran ho chytl a zkroutil mu ruce za záda.

Jim seskočil z lavice a došel k Johnovi, aniž by se přestal usmívat.

„Takže Ty, Já, dnes večer.“

John strnul. „C-cože..? Ty chceš.. rande?“

„Jsi chytrý kluk.“ poplácal ho Jim po tváři. „Mám pro tebe prostě slabost..“  
„Zapomeň..! Tohle.. Ne!“

„Ahoj večer.“ usmál se Jim a opustil kabinet.

Sebastian hodil Johna na zem a následoval Jima.

 

 

*****

 

 

John věděl, že si ho Jim najde ať už by byl kdekoliv a proto raději zůstal v zamčeném domě.

Bydlel sám s Harry, ale ta dnes spí u Clary.

John sebou trhl, když vstoupil do kuchyně.

„Ahoj, miláčku.“ usmál se na něho sladce Jim sedící na kuchyňské lince.

„Jak si se sem sakra dostal?!“ vyhrkl John.

„Mám klíč, zapomněl jsi? .. Jak bys mohl. Nevěděl jsi o tom.“

„Vypadni! Vypadni nebo zavolám policii?!“

„To bys mohl.. Ale řekněme, že já jim volal první. Takže vlastně na tvojí žádost nepřijedou.“

„C-cože?Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?!“

John se otočil, aby utekl a zavolal Harry, ale v tu chvíli vytáhl Jim z pod kabátu zbraň a střelil Johna do zad.

„Sladké sny, zlato.“

 

 

*****

 

 

John se probudil s bolestí hlavy. Na tu rychle zapomněl, když si uvědomil, že je přivázaný k židli a přes ústa měl pásku.

Trhl sebou, aby se pokusil uvolnit ruce.

Bez úspěchu.

Na stole před ním byla připravena večeře.

Slyšel za sebou kroky.

Ohlédl se a začal nespokojeně mumlat proti pásce, když ho uviděl.

Jim s vínem v ruce mířil ke stolu. „Zlato, doufám že máš rád červené. To, co tam máte se sestrou, nemám rád.“

John na něho vrčel, když se mu Jim posadil na klín.

Jim si nalil víno do sklenky. „Na co si připijeme?“

John si odfrkl.

Irčan na jeho klíně se jen zakořenil, než se napil.

„Hmm.. není to tak špatné. Chutná to dobře.“ Usmál se spokojeně. „A ty určitě taky chutnáš dobře že jo, Johníku?“

John se zarazil a zmateně ho pozoroval.

Jim odložil prázdnou sklenku. Otočil se k Johnovi čelem a sedl si na něho obkročmo.

Watson se ho snažil shodit, ale bylo mu to k ničemu.

Jim se sklonil a začal laskat jeho krk.

John vrčel a snažil se ho zbavit.

Jak dlouho to je?

Dva roky s nikým nebyl.

Jim mu tlačil na rozkrok což v něm vyvolávalo reakci, která se mu nelíbila.

Nechtěl to s Jimem.

S kýmkoliv jiným, ale ne s ním.

Jim olízl jeho krk až se dostal k uchu. Jemně ho kousl do ušního lalůčku a zatáhl.

John tiše zakňučel, což Jima potěšilo.

Jim se začal mírně houpat na jeho klíně.

John pevně zavřel oči a snažil se potlačit sten.

„No tak, Johníku..vím, že to chceš.“ Šeptl mu Jim do ucha.

John trhl hlavou, když ho uslyšel tak blízko.

Jim přejel dlaněmi na jeho hruď a přes košili začal dráždit jeho bradavky.

John skučel a opět se ho snažil bez úspěchu shodit.

Jim se narovnal a sjel z jeho klína dolů. Roztáhl Johnovi nohy a přitáhl se k němu co nejblíž. Ignoroval Johnovo vrtění hlavou a nesouhlasné kňučení, když mu rozepnul kalhoty a vklouzl rukou dovnitř.

 

 

*****

 

 

John se prohlížel v zrcadle. Krk měl pokousaný, stejně jako zbytek těla. Na hrudi měl nožem vyryté JM. Všechno ho bolelo.

Nejraději by vzal nůž a vyřízl si ten kousek kůže.

Do očí se mu hnaly slzy, když vzpomínal na to, co se večer stalo.

V polovině večera zavolal Jim Moranovi a pak když přišel.. Bylo to ještě horší.

John strnul, když se klika u dveří pohnula.

„Johníku, ty ses zamknul. Jak neslušné.“

„Vypadni!“ zařval John.

„Tak fajn. Jen jsem ti chtěl říct, že ti Sherlock napsal.“

John se podíval na dveře. V duchu uvažoval zda tomu může vůbec věřit.

„Píše, že by se mohl zastavit. Pokud máš ještě zájem.“ prohodil Jim.

Johnovi se do očí draly další slzy.

„Žádná reakce, Johníku? Tak já mu napíšu…“

„Přestaň!“ zařval John a rychle se dostal z koupelny.

„Odesláno.“ usmál se spokojeně Jim a ukázal Johnovi displej.

Jim nelhal pokud šlo o Sherlockovu otázku.

„Ty zasranej...“ mumlal John, když viděl Jimovu odpověď. Zatím úspěšně potlačoval slzy.

Jim poslal Sherlockovi fotku, jak John leží s Jimem v posteli.

Kdyby John neznal situaci, věřil by, že je to šťastný pár.

„Dej to sem!“ vyhrkl a ohnal se po telefonu.

Jim uskočil dozadu.

„Jamesi!“

Jim se otočil a s nadšeným úsměvem se dal na útěk.

John ho rychle následoval.

„Počkej, Johníku! Sherly odpověděl..“

John se zarazil.

„Stačilo napsat, že nemáš zájem.“ Přečet Jim nahlas.

„Oh Johníku.. Jsi tak krutý. Zlomil jsi Sherlockovi srdce.“

„Já tě..! Vrať mi ten telefon!“ John se na něj vrhl.

Odnikud se zjevil Moran a srazil Johna na zem pořádnou ránou do hlavy.

„Tvůj telefon ti vrátím zítra, zlato.“ prohodil Jim.

John se chytl za hlavu. Chtěl vstát, ale Moran mu to nedovolil.

„Sebby, pojď, musím ti něco dát. Zasloužíš si něco speciálního.“ uculil se Jim a zavěsil se Sebastianovi na ruku. „Čau ve škole, Johníku.“ řekl, než spolu odešli pryč.

John se ztěžka posadil. Záda si opřel o ledničku a snažil se uklidnit dech.

Bylo toho na něj moc.

Už nedokázal potlačit slzy.

Stále živě viděl co mu udělali večer.

A teď tohle.

Sherlock.

John si obejmul kolena a položil na ně bradu, zatímco pozoroval přes zaslzené oči kuchyňské nože.

 


End file.
